


Bisexual Spider Gang

by shescrazy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shescrazy/pseuds/shescrazy
Summary: Peter Parker at a party at the Avengers Tower talks about his spider gang and his boyfriend.[After ultimatum, no one dies, Steve doesn't get old and it's only been a few months until Scott comes back from Quantum][Yaoi] [Peter Parker UCM vs. Miles Morales Spiderverse] [Mention of spider gang in Spiderverse, Peter Parker of UCM is part of the gang as well.]





	Bisexual Spider Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, english is not my native language and i used google translate

It was night, probably about nine o'clock, Aunt May was going to kill Peter for arriving so late, but who could blame him? He was at a party with the Avengers! Gwen Stacy was standing next to Peter, with a can of Coke, a while ago that everyone came back from the Quantum, Peter still remembers the slap he took from his spider friend Gwen, but the best to see his spider friends again was to see Miles, though he had spent little time in the Quantum, felt worried about Miles, he was her boyfriend, after all, and his spider friends, who would probably go to his size and not find him, might panic, and what still But he was worried that he had lost the device Peni gave him, a small device that served to create a portal to the size of the spiders he wanted, that device was so good! Peter has already made a lot of good grades in history after he started visiting Noir's dimension, and how wonderful it was to go to 1930 when he wanted to be amazing, although he couldn't take MJ or Ned with him.

Returning to the party, when half past nine rang the clock, Gwen widened her eyes, and interrupting the conversation the Avengers were having - the one Peter just watched - got up and set the can on the table.

\- Oh, I have to go! Thanks for letting me stay at this party, but it's late, see you later, Peter.

And then Gwen kissed Peter on the cheek, it was quite common between them, after all, Peter considered Gwen a sister, and Gwen equally, but the action attracted the attention of Tony Stark, who gave a slight smile. Before leaving, Gwen said one more thing:

\- I was almost forgetting, Tuesday we will have milkshake with Noir and the guys, okay? I won't be able to meet you for a while so I warned you bye.

Then he sent a kiss in the air and went towards the elevator, Peter just had time to wave, due to the girl's haste, Peter just smiled, was in a week of tests, and although it was not difficult, after all did well in most In these matters, it was difficult to reconcile studies with the life of a vigilant friend in the neighborhood. Tony Stark, who has remained quiet for the moment, decided to open his mouth, bending over with the beer in his hand, not quite altered, with a small smile on his face.

"So boy, is Gwen your girlfriend?" When did you intend to tell us?

Tony smiled more, throwing himself across the couch and crossing his legs, sipping his beer and looking wickedly at Peter.

\- Hi? Oh no no, she's not my girlfriend!

"Don't lie boy, until I know you guys date." - Thor roared, drinking a large gallon of beer, equally throwing himself on the couch and slapping his belly - a very strange craze, which Peter realized the man has acquired. - And with the same mischievous look of Tony stared. Even Natasha and Clint, who were in a private conversation, turned to Peter with curious looks and a mischievous smile.

"Oh man, no, you got it wrong!" - Peter was gesturing quickly, widening his eyes, and when he went to speak again, Natasha interrupted him.

"I saw you hugging! Take over, let's not judge you boy, everyone your age has dated! All avengers agreed, even Steve and Bucky, that they talked alone.

"Wow, that was just a mistake, she's like a sister to me! - Interrupted again this time Bucky spoke, who approached the mini crowd the avengers made. 

"Don't worry boy, we won't tell if you like her." And there was a commotion, the Avengers - and Nebula, which stood by - They began to talk all at once, and in a desperate attempt to shut everyone up, Peter shouted - not too loud, but enough to shut them up. 

!I DO NOT LIKE HER!"

Everyone fell silent, and Tony spoke again, this time more elusive.

"Don't worry, we're not judging. Peter sighed and threw himself more casually on the couch. 

"Gwen is already dating."

"With you? Clint tried to play a pun, getting punched in bruce's arm

Now everyone was paying attention to the boy, who cringed at their eyes. -

"No, she dates Peni, a friend of ours.

"Is she a lesbian? Tony returned to the invasive way of being asked, straightening up on the couch.

"No! She's bisexual, and by the way, I'm dating too. And that phrase took everyone in the room by surprise, until Scott and Nebula who were far away setting up a house of cards let the castle they formed fall down. 

"Wait, what? You date and never told me! I'm offended never to meet such a girl!" - Tony was playful again, approaching and pushing a little shoulder of the boy. 

"Well, first, few people know, and second, I don't date a girl."

Peter meant it this time, and got scared of everyone, and Tony cleared a choker, coughed, put an arm around the boy's shoulder. 

"Oh right, that's a little ... unexpected, but right, I'm still offended that I don't know what you said, what's the name?" Peter is more relieved that he is not alienated or discriminated against, released or imprisoned.

"Miles. Miles Morales."

"Friday, get Miles Morales from the database."

"I couldn't find anything, Mr. Stark." - The robotic voice spoke. Peter laughed a little.

"I don't think you'll find anything, Mr. Stark." 

"What? I can find everything!"

"Well, we can say that it kinda doesn't exist, not in that dimension."

The Avengers drew closer, even those farther away — Scott, Nebula, and strangely enough Stephen Strange — approached curiously, Stephen broke the silence. 

"Don't tell me he's from another dimension." 

"He is."

"Oh, Peter, do you know the danger of tampering with other dimensions?" 

"Well, Gwen is also from another dimension and almost lives here." Peter shrugged casually.

"Wait, is Gwen also from another dimension?" Natasha asked, sloppyly holding the whiskey bottle in a choked manner.

"Yeah, actually, in her size she kind of took over Peter Parker's there."

"So you mean she's like the spider woman?" Clint asked. 

"Yeah, that's pretty common, there are a lot of other Peters Parkers out there."

"Did you have access to several other dimensions? Stephen asked, puzzled.

"Yes, actually, I've met several spiders, more specifically 6, Miles is also a spider."

"Wait, you've met several versions of spiders of other dimensions, and are you friends with them?" Stephen stepped closer, sitting on the couch next to Natasha. 

"Yeah, there's Noir, Peni, Porker, the other Peter Parker, Gwen and well, Miles." Peter looked away and smiled at his last name, blushing looking at the engagement ring in his right hand. 

"Do you date a version of yourself from another dimension?" This time the question came from Nebula, who listened to every conversation. 

“Technically not, he and Gwen are the only ones who took on the role of spider of their dimension after Peter Parker's death of their dimension. 

"Okay, so bring him so I can meet, boy." Tony took his arm from the young man's shoulder and laughed out loud. 

"But I have a question, do you and these spiders meet often?" Scott asked curiously, turning in a chair. 

"Yes, Gwen affectionately nicknamed us "Spider Gang." 

"Gang of spiders"? - Natasha made quotation marks with the fingers, as it hung the bottle of whiskey towards Peter. 

"She also calls it the "Bisexual Spider Gang", although it's only when she's kidding. 

"Bisexual spider gang, are you all bisexual?" - Natasha laughed. - How creative. 

"Yes, although the other Peter is still in the process of acceptance. Thor laughed out loud, bending to put his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Bring your friends and boyfriend to meet us, we will love to meet your spider friends. 

"Yeah, someday I'll talk to them." And then they continued to talk normally, although Peter had an ear tug when he returned home, it was worth being with friends and being accepted by his father figure and friends. And Peter almost forgot, one of the best things that has happened since returning from the Quantum was being able to kiss Miles again, ah ... how he loved his boyfriend!


End file.
